Cold Hearted
by Black294
Summary: K-unit and Alex are asigned a mission to enter a organization that teaches minor how to be spies. will Alex prove himself to his students? Or is the reason why they're there because Scorpia has found out about the secret school and is going to desroy it!
1. Another Mission

The room was cold. That was the first thing Wolf noticed. They were sitting in a room, chairs in a semi-circle, and a dark wood desk in the centre of the room. In front of the soldiers stood a women Wolf had seen once, in a snowy mountain in France. She had looked worried then. Now she was cold and her gaze burned into him, her dark complexion seeming to make her arctic nature more resolute. A grayish man sat at the desk. _Blunt_ was printed on a card, facing the soldiers. _A name that suites him well_, thought Wolf. Wolf tried hard not to squirm in his seat. _Everything about that man was gray. He seems so lifeless. _He hated waiting. The leader inside told him to sit still and wait, but the civilian said that he had been waiting for way too long. Eagle shot him a glance. Wolf sighed. His unit had caught on to his impatient stirs. Eagle shifted. They were all uncomfortable, the fact that neither the man nor the woman spoke only escalated the tension in the room.

We were all nervous. The SIS rarely asked the SAS for help. But the MI6 branch? It was unheard of. MI6 was the part of the SIS that didn't happen. Like the cut chapter from a book, you would never know it was missing until you were told about it. Then, it would all make sense.

Wolf saw Snake tapping his foot. Fox was perfectly still, making Snake's anxiety all the more noticeable. Wolf saw Fox suddenly lean forward.

"Well?"

Blunt remanded perfectly still. Mrs. Jones, however, blinked. Fox turned to face her.

"We are waiting for an agent, correct?"

"Correct."

"When will he arrive?"

Mrs. Jones looked at her watch. She looked Fox straight in the eye.

"About now."

The agonizing silence returned. Wolf found himself looking at little detail in the ceiling in front of him. Pictures blossomed in front of him, familiar landscapes of his childhood, faces of people he knew or once did, animals, Picasso images, and even weaponry.

"Come in." Mrs. Jones called.

Wolf almost jerked in his seat when he turned around. He hadn't even heard a knock.

A blond haired teenager was already halfway across the room. Wolf couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the boy's bizarre appearance. The first thing Wolf noticed was the Barbwire tattoo that wound around the boy's left arm, starting at his bicep and disappearing a ripped, bloody leather jacket. In fact, there wasn't much left of the jacket. It had been abused so extensively that another tattoo was visible. A dragon winded, just like the barbwire, around his torso, the mouth opened at the base of his neck as if to sink its teeth into his flesh. His winded hair was streaked with Black highlights. Piercings ranged the length of his right ear, a skull standing out on the bottom earring. The skinny jeans pulling together the 'Bad Boy' look. All in all, The teen looked like he was apart of a gang. Bruises cascaded over the boy's skin. Several Deep cut were still bleeding.

"Whoa, kid. Are you okay?" Snake got up. He hurried over to the kid's side and immediately started to inspect a rather deep gash on his bicep, all those years of medical training going to work.

The boy who walked in seemed vaguely familiar. Wolf struggled to fit a name with the person, but Fox seemed to already know. He was glaring at Mrs. Jones, anger aggressively taking hold of Fox's face and molding it into its own creation.

"You told me you were done! It was over!"

Blunt blinked at Fox's outburst.

"Well Mr. Daniels, shall we tell your companions of your hospital leave?"

Fox clamped his mouth shut. A muscle was working in his jaw.

Wolf quickly smothered his curiosity. Fox's leave was none of his business.

The figure stepped forward. "Hello Ben."

Fox nodded to figure. "Hi, Alex." He seemed at that moment to have aged ten years. "Getting into any trouble lately."

It clicked. _Alex! Cub! The boy who was sent to__ Brecon Beacons for ten days, then a few months later he found snowboarding for his life down a Steep mountain that Olympic Snowboards would second guess themselves on._

Wolf was still struggling. _Cub. Alex. Why was he here?_ The figure took a seat next to Snake.

"Hey, Snake."

Snake looked at the boy. _Alex could be no more than sixteen._ Snake grinned. "'Hello."

Eagle leaned forward. He stuck out his hand. "How ya' doing?"

The boy looked at him. "'Lo Wolf."

Wolf nodded. "Hello."

"How's the arm?"

"Fine."

Wolf had been shot a few times in the arm. Iraq, Hungary, France…

Blunt started to already talking.

He was speaking to Eagle. "Have they briefed you?"

The soldiers shook their heads.

The boy grinned, "Typical military."

Fox glared at him. "Shut up, Cub."

Cub nodded, shrugging shoulders like he was rolling off some kind of worry.

Blunt pressed his mouth into a thin line. "We have started a school for training to prepare teenagers to be spies."

Cub glared. "You said I was the only one."

From anyone else, it would have been a whine, but from Cub it sounded almost like a threat.

"Due to your success…"

"And the fact that my life was ruined," he snapped. The chair that he had been sitting on tipped over with a loud bang. "No one trusts me. I have no future outside of this job. I don't want to force anyone else into this." Alex emphasized, waving his hand through the air.

Mrs. Jones spoke. "It was voluntary. And their parents and guardians agreed."

"Did they?" Fox's voice was cold.

"Yes."

"And you expect them to be trained?" Cub looked incredulous.

"How do we know they will be any good?" Eagle joined in.

"They have already completed the basic tests. You job is to weed out those who slipped past, and then teach them. We will provide the necessary facilities when it is time."

Wolf finally spoke. "When will this 'weeding out' be?"

"In one day you will expected to be at Brecon Beacons. The students will arrive one day later. After that time you will be moved to an appropriate facility."

Snake looked apprehensive. "Where will we stay?"

"I believe the School dorms, in which the students will be staying, has a teacher's dorm as well. You may stay there." Mrs. Jones replied.

"And me?"

She turned to Cub. "You need 'team bonding'." She smiled. "You may, however collect your things before you leave, which…"Mrs. Jones paused to look down at her watch. "You should be leaving as soon as possible."

He nodded reluctantly. He knew it was a hopeless situation. In the end they always got what they wanted.

Blunt looked down at his papers, and Mrs. Jones placed another mint into her mouth. It was an obvious dismissal.

4


	2. Graveyard Brawl

The group walked somberly towards the exit. Sunshine fell down on Alex's shoulders. Fox watched as Alex sucked in a deep breath of oxygen and slowly let it out. Every muscle visible tensed. The boy's eyes sprang open and flickered towards a place on the cement. Fox watched as not only his own, but three other pairs of eyes followed cub to a sort of brown stain, ever so faded from the gray concrete.

Fox looked questioningly at Alex. Alex only shrugged in response.

"I'm going to go home and pack. Kay," he said. Once again the cool emotionless voice said.

Wolf nodded. "That would be best. We'll meet here tomorrow. That way we can pick up our baggage and check to see if we missed anything."

They started to walk in the direction of Eagle's flat, Alex going his own separate way.

A teenager sprinted across the road. The soldiers, in slight amusement, watched as the boy appeared to have not noticed the lorry that had to screech to a halt to avoid narrowly hitting him. The boy was breathless, sucking in gulps of air. "Alex, I didn't know what to do," the boy rambled. The boy's eyes were wide and he seemed scared.

"James, slow down," Alex said his voice unnaturally calm next to the terrified student. "Now, tell me what is going on."

"It's Tom. He ticked off that one gang, DAVG. They started to tell a bunch of students that you were in their gang and Tom said, "No. You weren't, because you weren't as stupid as them, even if you were behind on school. And then some of the guys grabbed him and pull them towards the cemetery near Forest Park."

Alex surveyed James's face. His face had gone blank. Then, without warning Alex shot down the street, dodging cars and bikes as he did so, his friend following as close as he could.

Fox gave chase. Snake looked at Eagle and Wolf.

"We'd better follow," he alleged.

Eagle nodded, and Wolf sighed. Cub was always getting into scary stuff he wasn't supposed to.

They hurried after the boys, their legs propelling them forward with exertion, lungs soon pumping air raggedly.

Fox glanced at Cub, his face full of concern. The expression on his face was the most emotion he had seen on the teens face today. He looked forward, feeling the rush of the wind stinging his eyes. Whoever Tom was, Cub really cared for him.

Wolf caught up to Fox and James. Alex was standing a bit closer to the scene. Wolf quickly took in the facts. It was a graveyard, surround by a high wrought iron fence. The graves were well cared for, evenly spaced, clean. Better care now that they had nothing to complain about.

There was a group of ten to twelve boys. They were various ages, between thirteen and sixteen. It was obviously some kind of gang. Wolf sighed. They were holding a boy about Alex's age. Fourteen, maybe. They had done a number on him. Black eye, bloody lip, swollen face, possibly a few lose teeth.

Snake obviously wanted to get his hands on the kid and patch him up from the way he stepped hesitantly toward the fence, gripping the black, painted metal. Eagle looked concerned. Fox and James were talking in low voices. The boy looked at Wolf.

"Aren't you going to help him," Fox asked the boy.

"Who, me? He's Tom's friend. Alex is the one who should help."

"Aren't you Tom's friend too?" Fox seemed to have difficulty pulling the name from the abyss of the passed moment where Alex had said boy's name in the stress of the situation a while back.

The boy shrugged. "I'm no fighter."

"So you get Alex to do your dirty work for you," Wolf nearly growled at the kid. _This kid is no better than MI6._

"No. Tom's one of Alex's best friends. I knew Alex wouldn't let those guys hurt him. Anyway, this is as involved as I can get."

Wolf ground his teeth together.

He looked over in time to see Fox give Alex a boost over the fence, trying to avoid making the damage already afflicted to his body even worse. However, Alex's foot caught the top of the fence. He hit the ground hard.

Wolf sucked in a sharp breath. _That had to hurt__**.**_ The kid pushed himself up, shrugged and walked off. The gang turned to look at him. Fox quickly made a gesture. It was clear. _Hide, now._ Wolf melted into the trees, Fox beside him.

Snake had turned white as he held a death grip on the fence, Eagle almost twenty yards away, distracted, looking at a sculpture. _The idiot_, thought Wolf.

"We need to help him." Wolf felt a rush of adrenaline, despite the enemy being kids. He moved forward, ready to swing himself over the pathetic excuse for a barrier (fence).

Fox shook his head. "Alex will be fine."

"Twelve to one is never good odds."

"Well," Fox shrugged. "First time for everything."

Alex limped over to the group.

"Leave him alone," he called.

He didn't sound commanding. He sounded like a kid out of his depth.

"Whoa, Rider. Where did you just come from, the butchers shop," one of the boys backed up, looking slightly nervous.

Wolf could only imagine what Alex looked like in the eyes of those kids. A gang member was defiantly one of them. Another could be, seeing as he was covered with blood, just getting through committing a top notch murder.

"Leave him alone," Alex ignored the boy.

The leader advanced, and Alex hopped back a few steps.

"What are you gonna' do? You can't even jump a fence. In fact, you're so pitiful that you went as far as to dress up as a stinking criminal freak just to scare us. I mean look at that." The leader turned around to face his cronies. "That is fake blood. It's total phony."

Alex glared. "You'll get your words."

The leader whipped back around. "I doubt it." The leader lunged.

Wolf flinched. The SAS trained well, but a hurt leg is a seriously limiting factor. Falling from a fence that high could twist an ankle; possibility breaking it.

Alex leaned heavily on his unhurt leg. At the last possible second he lashed out with a _soi gi_, or knife fist.

It hit the leader in the solar plexus, winding him.

The leader stumbled back.

"What the heck was that emo boy," shouted a sickly teenager.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I am not emo, nor do I do drugs." He senses were heightening. His body was getting ready for a fight.

"Do you expect us to take your words for it, E-M-O boy," screeched a boy, who looked like he hadn't seen the sun for months. The gang started to laugh. Their laughter high pitched. But all went quiet after a few seconds. Everyone staring in shock at Alex.

His head was down so that his hair covered a smirk as a serene, cruel chuckle erupted out of his month. Startled one of the teens asked, "Why are you laughing?" By this time Alex's laughter had grown loader. He threw back his head in a half-hearted chuckle, his shoulders shaking with the mirth of it. Then it subsided. Alex's head returned to being parallel with the ground.

"So, you beat Tom unconscious and then you proceed to insult me. Funny. No, maybe to me? The last person who picked on Tom dropped out of school the next day. You see, I fixed him pretty good. Except, those where just schoolyard bullies. Now, I'm dealing with Druggies that are at such a pathetic stage they pick on someone, just because they stood up for someone who is at an even lower social standing then yourselves. Hmmm… but what should I do with you. Insulting your pride along with a few bumps and bruises would do you all some good, but you probably would get most of my comments. The drugs you guy's take have already killed most of your brain cells. It's no wonder the members of DAVG can barely scrape a twenty percent in their classes let alone a fifty. I don't even think you guys are worth beating up. You're so sad."

Alex got exactly what he was looking for. The oldest and strongest of the gang was extremely prideful. The teen let out a roar of rage, shaking with rage, and lunged at Alex. A confident smile spread across Alex's face, as he side stepped the powerful punch with ease. The teen stumbled, as he spun around, almost losing his balance. He swung left and right, getting angrier when Alex kept dodging his blows.

"Stop messing with me," the teen screamed. Again confidence radiated from Alex's calm posture.

"Okay." Alex's whispered, his words rang through the Cemetery. Horror had long since past over what remain of the gang. Immediately, he swung into action, delivering a kick to the over large teens kidney. The teen bent over when Alex found himself walking calmly behind the his victim, and slammed the side of his palm into the base of the boy's neck, all in one fleeting motion. The teen collapsed.

Wolf could see the anger still pulse in Alex's veins. He watched the teen turn slowly in the direction of K-unit. He didn't even spare a glance over to the remaining members of the gang; instead he decided to just ignore him.

Alex now really was limping, his foot twisted slightly. When he reached the gate he looked it up and down and like an old man climbing the stairs started to make his way up the fence. Once on the very top of the fence, Fox stepped into position to help him down.

Alex leaned against the fence once he got down; a few long breathes shuddered his body as, Wolf was sure, Alex fought off the pain that was now trying to shut down his tired, battered body. Once Alex had regained his composer he straitened up.


	3. Rider's Residents

**Hello.**

**Hoped you liked my last chapter. This chapter is going to have some action. I really liked the outcome, hope you do too.**

**DISOWN: I do not own this Alex Rider or any other characters in the Alex Rider series.**

**Wolf POV**

Wolf was in a state of shock. Cub had taken on a powerful nineteen year old that was at least three times his size and won. But he had also seen Cub do other things. He had seen Cub slide down a mountain on a makeshift snowboard made out of an ironing board. The way the boy did that was incredible. This kid could be in the Olympics. Sure he fell a few times, but on the way down he got better and better. It was like the boy was just shaking off some rust because he hadn't been snowboarding for a while. However, later he found out the Cub had only been snowboarding two or three times. And that isn't all after he got out of danger another danger came into play.

_A train. A train was cutting across the field where Cub was heading for. Wolf had watched in awe as the boy somehow managed to jump and snowboard the top of the train, jumping one cart after another._

Wolf trail behind the quiet boy. His eyes seemed unnaturally composed, as they causally glanced around the street. Wolf had to admit, the boy was very good at what he did. It was like he was born to do this.

Cub crossed the street, heading directly for a customary, white house. Although, he didn't go to the front door like he expected. He boy opened the backyard door and slipped into the shadows. An impression struck Wolf. _Are we supposed to be here?_ But wolf said nothing and followed Cub's lead. Soon we reached the back of the yard where a door was. Cub handed Tom to Eagle, knelt down and started to pick a lock that was on the wooden gate with a paperclip that seemed to come from nowhere. Two seconds later the lock was open and Cub carefully took off the lock, then he proceeded to move to the hinges and remove something. Finally, after a couple minuets, Cub opened the gate, rushing every one inside. Cub replaced his securities and hastily strode to the back door of another common house, only this time the kid went inside.

My mind was racing by the end of this particular scene. Why would a fourteen, no wait fifteen now. Why would a fifteen year old schoolboy think it was necessary to take safety precautions?

**ALEX POV**

My anger quickly subsided, turning to worry. Here I had Tom in my arms, walking into my house with the same SAS men that had made my life miserable a couple months ago, and I still hadn't gotten that one mess cleaned up from the last group that broke into my house. My heart throbbed. Jack, why…why did it have to be Jack? I landed Tom on the couch when I heard a low whistle.

"Wow. You sure got a nice place," Fox huffed. "Mine isn't as near as nice as this one."

"That's because you're in the SAS and MI6, Fox. You don't have any time to do this sort of thing," Eagle chirped. I straightened up, heading for the kitchen to get some ice. "So, where's your mom Alex. We don't want to scare the living daylights out of her when she finds us here." I stopped with my hand on the door, it slightly open.

"My mom is dead," my voice said without emotion.

An uncomfortable silence passed before Eagle managed to choke out, "Oh".

"Your dad's at work then," Wolf tried to cut the through the thick painful stillness.

"No, my dad died along side my mom." It was starting to get hard to keep the emotion from creeping into my voice. The silence continued to pound on me. My instincts telling me that it didn't want to have these men questioning our past anymore. "Oh," was Wolf's brilliant response, the same as Eagles. I pushed open the kitchen door, blinking back the tears that were threatening to erupt. Glancing at the tile, I saw what was left of Jack's dried blood. Literally. She had bled to death before he could get to her. A bucket of water and a scrub brush were thrown next to the it. Hurriedly, I grabbed a nearby rug and covered the dry blood pool, then dumped the red water down the drain. Several minuets later, I came out of the kitchen the K-unit had taken the liberty of sitting down, leaving the couch the Tom laid on entirely alone. I crossed the room, feeling pity filled eyes bare into me, and wrapped the ice bag in several paper towels. I placed it on Tom's head.

"So…um." Eagle seemed to be trying to find a way to ask the question without making things awkward. "How did it happen?" Glares were shot at him by the rest of the unit. I smirked, getting surprised looks on all sides. It was odd. The last time I had been in the presence of the K-unit they wanted nothing more then for me to disappear, but now they didn't seem to know what to make of me now that we are in my territory.

I decided to answer, with the true, just to see how they would react. "I don't remember them. I was only a couple weeks old when my parent's flight blew up." Fox looked away from me, not seeming to be able to look me in the eye. Wolf's face had completely shut down. Snake had gone a little white, with his eye's widening, while Eagle shifted uncomfortably. His mouth opened up for the next question.

"So… who is taking take of you now?"

"Me," I groaned stretching, trying to loosen my cramping muscles. The sudden fight and then relaxation, with out all the stress was making his body sore. He was so used to running and fighting non-stop until he could not do it anymore. Besides that, he was usually unconscious for the cramping.

"You mean, you don't have a guardian," Snake shivered. He was trying to be just as calm as I seemed to be, but he failed miserably. He voice wavering.

I smiled at him, getting yet another dazed reaction. "Yeah, I have for most of my life. Since I was fourteen I had a Guardian, but he was never around, always on some sort of trip. He hired nannies for me, but I would end up running them out of the house for stealing stuff, ect. Or they would end up in a sobbing wreck because I "intimidated them," or so my uncle told me. It's kind of sad because I was under the age of seven at the time. But apparently I had a lot of fun with it, 'cause every time [my] uncle came home I would run up to him laughing and tell [him] the I needed another babysitter because the other one had a mental break down."

"What did you do to them," Wolf frowned.

"Nothing." The groan came from beside me.

"Nice to see that you're awake, Tom. I was beginning to think that you would be out all night and I'd have to take you to your parents this way." I raised an eyebrow up at my friend, who was trying unsuccessfully to prop himself up on the couch. "Did they really beat you that bad? It didn't look like you were hurt that bad."

"Of course not," Tom snapped at me. "Mister, 'I get tortured ever other day and always have some sort of physical injury.' It because you're used to getting beat up wither it is by stupid schoolboys or millionaire criminals who have a psychological disorder." Tom sighed giving up all pretenses of sitting up and let himself fall back. "Anyway, Alex didn't do anything to any of his caretakers. They just stress over the fact that he seemed so much order then a boy under the age of seven would seem. He knew how to cook for himself, clean, and he even knew how to defend himself. And when a five year-old kid is talking to you with full sentences in four different languages, like you were an equal. Especially when the kid knows more and can catch on to things faster then the average eighteen year old, you get kind of freaked out, particularly when the kid starts to take care of you."

"I wasn't that high tech. you're over exaggerating things," I gave Tom an exasperated look.

"Yeah, you were."

"No."

"Yeah!"

"What ever, Tom."

"Yes! I won!" I shook my head, embarrassed to know him.

"How did the government over look a boy living by himself?" Wolf asked Snake.

"Alex has only been living on his own for a while," Tom stated. My back stiffened. _Dang, Tom. Why do you have to be such a big mouth._

"Tom, Shut up," I growled at him, low enough to where the K-unit had to be really listening to heard. Although it seem like they heard him and Tom had not.

"You mean, Alex hasn't told you.?" Tom was surprised by the SAS men's expressions. "Jack, Alex Guardian was mur-"

Alex's hand smacked across his friend's diaphragm, forcing out all the air in his lungs. Tom slumped on the coach, not unconscious, but fighting for air. "Can you come help me pack," I growled again, picking him up, throwing him across my shoulders with ease. Halfway through my way to the stairs, Tom recovered his breath.

"Okay I get it. You don't want them to know what happened to Jack. Now put me down.

"I thought you were going to help me pack," I returned my voice back to its impassive tone, carrying Tom up stairs. Then I remembered Jack's blood stain and hastily called back to the K-unit that if they tried to sneak any food I would make sure they would regret it.

"What another mission! But you just got back," Tom whined.

"No, it's been over a week. I'm due."

I heard sniggering behind me as Tom started laughing.

**Fox POV**

Fox watched Alex carry his struggling friend out of the room. The he did it made it look so easy, for someone his age and body structure. He turned to the others. Wolf made eye contact with him.

"He's dead isn't he?" Wolf's question was so straight forward it slightly startled him.

"Um…actually Jack is a girl and I haven't heard anything about a person, who was close to Alex, dying." Being the Agent in the unit, Fox often told the others more then he should of. But hey, everyone let's something slip every once in a while.

Around ten months ago, Wolf came to Fox telling him of his recent encounter with Cub. Wolf had been highly impressed with what Alex had done, but he still thought that the grown-up's should have done the job and not a eighteen-year-old child.

A loud shout came from the stairs. "You guy's had better not step anywhere near the kitchen or you'll regret it. And I don't care how hungry you are." Alex's voice rang through the house.

"Food?" Fox started to think.

Three pair's of eye's fell on him.

"Uh… I thought Alex made himself clear to not go into the kitchen," Eagle drolled.

"Yeah and don't you think it's a bit weird that he's being too dense on this. I mean food? Really? Alex is a bit more complicated then that," Snake pointed out.

"Exactly my point," Fox agreed. Wolf led the way, going through the kitchen door and casting an eye around the kitchen.

"Dang, why is everything so clean," Wolf grimaced.

"I know this kid needs to get a life," Eagle said loudly.

"Just because you're messy doesn't mean everyone else is," Snake baited Eagle, who glared at him. "Although I'll say this, this is a bit extreme."

Fox studied the kitchen, letting his eyes sweep over the counters and cupboards, tying to distinguish anything that was out of place, something that didn't belong, or something that differed from the dark brown, light brown, and tanned theme of the room.

"Guy's, I can't find anything abnormal about the room. What ever he's hiding has got to be hidden in the drawers or cupboards. Help me search them." Immediately Snake, Wolf, and Eagle spread out, opening drawer, checking behind the counter appliances and opening cupboards. They even went so far as to looking in the fridge.

"Nothing," Wolf spat.

"Maybe, he isn't finding anything," Eagle shrugged.

"Or maybe he's good dame hider," Wolf snarled. Eagle flinched at the roughness in his voice.

"No, Alex is hiding something. He's been thrown off. Usually he wouldn't be this careless. Something has thrown him out of proportion and he's trying to hide it. He's doesn't want anyone to know." Fox glanced around again, but this time the results were different. The reason why he had not seen it in the first place was because he was standing on it. He had not thought to look down.

"There." He pointed to a carefully placed rug.

"What about it," Snake inquired.

"Don't you think it strange that the rest of the house is complete interior design, through and though, but a rug is placed off center of the Kitchen where it should never be, according to a professional designer."

Wolf strutted forward, grabbed the rug by its corner, ripping it out of its place. Eagle stumbled back shocked. Fox again diverted his eyes, feeling his lunch start its journey upwards. Snake let out a hiss as Wolf took a step back.

"Well, I think we figured out where his guardian died," whispered Snake.

"Yeah," gulped Eagle.


	4. Wake up sunshine

**Hey!**

**I'm so sorry of the delay. I finally found my flash drive… with some guy who was trying to hack into it (I have the brand cruzer. You know the type of flash drive with the passwords and security system). **

**Yeah, well apparently he saw me working on all my stories and had some crazy idea that I had a bunch of information that was top secret. **

**How weird is that. **

**I guess he thought that because I am so quiet at school. And wouldn't ever he ask about my personal life I tell him that it's none of his business. Crazy person. You would say the same thing if the guy was stalking you. (yes, I'm a girl. I've had a few people ask me that. I probably should get my profile done.)**

**Anyway so I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I will try harder next time to finish on my due date, which is Saturday. **

**Guy's if I don't have a good excuse about putting a story up then you should get on me about it. Because it is either me being lazy or too busy read all of your wonderful stories.**

**Oh! By the way I changed Alex's age to eighteen. He's not fourteen anymore. I did it because this scene right here would not have worked out so…**

**ENJOY!!!**

**DISOWN: I do not own this Alex Rider or any other characters in the Alex Rider series.**

Previous:

"_Don't you think it strange that the rest of the house is complete interior design, through and though, but a rug is placed off center of the Kitchen where it should never be, according to a professional designer."_

_Wolf strutted forward, grabbed the rug by its corner, ripping it out of its place. Eagle stumbled back shocked. Fox again diverted his eyes, feeling his lunch start its journey upwards. Snake let out a hiss as Wolf took a step back. _

"_Well, I think we figured out where his guardian died," whispered Snake._

"_Yeah," gulped Eagle._

Alex woke up early like he always did. He mind was in a daze as he staggered to the bathroom. The bathroom was just like the rest of the house, all designer and nice looking.

Alex pulled out his toothbrush and proceeded to brush them. The birds outside sang their beautiful harmony and the sun dazzled his eyes. Alex like quiet mornings like this. It reminded him of the mornings before MI6 recruited him. The mornings where all he had to do was sit in bed and wait for Jack to get up, which was around eleven in the morning. He would lay in bed for hours just listening to the sounds around him. It peaceful then, he didn't get that many peaceful mornings now a days so he took as many as he could get.

That was when the rumble of voices drifted up to him from downstairs. Alex remembered K-unit and the mission. Intently, Alex knew his morning was ruined.

The sun barely sent its streams of bright rays down onto the earth when Wolf, Snake, Eagle, and Ben were stuffing their toothbrushes, paste, and night clothes into their bags.

"Alex hasn't come down yet," Snake asked.

"Nope, he's still sleeping I think," Ben replied absentmindedly.

"Well, we got to go soon so Eagle go wake him up," wolf growled.

Eagle made a face. "Why do I have to," he whined.

"BECAUSE I SAID-"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone whipped around to see a bare chest, Alex in dark blue pajama bottoms. His hair was sticking up on end and his face had crease marks on it from his bed sheets. However, despite the "I just woke up impression"; Alex was wide awake and angry. "IT'S TOO EARLY TO BE MAKING SO MUCH NOISE IN THE MORNING. AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE IT, SO SHUT UP." Every SAS man went dead still as Alex sent a death glare at each and every one of them. They never would have thought that the young boy could have such a flaring temper.

Although, there was another reason why the men froze. They all stared in unison at Alex's chest. It was all defined for someone of his age. The boy had a serious six-pack that would have shamed a supermodel, but was ruined by a gashing scare that came across it. It looked like someone had tried to cut open the stomach and heave his liver. Then there was a scar directly above his heart, clearly a bullet wound. Finally, another scar ran from the very base of Alex's neck, around and to the back. Snake was sure that if Alex were to turn around the scar would extend down his back to the opposite side of which it came.

After a few seconds of warnings, Alex's face slipped into the 'I am a teenage that just woke up, meaning I look like a zombie, so no one aggregate me' look. Blindly, Alex fumbled into the kitchen, seemingly unaware that the unit was following him.

Curiously, K-unit watched their youngest member slump over to the fridge, pull out a carton of milk, 2 eggs, set those items on the counter, and shuffle over to the pantry. Alex grabbed the things he wanted hobbled back over to the counter, set the items down and then pulled out a plastic bowl from the bellow cupboards and started to make pancakes from scratch!

Fox and wolf were dumbfound as Alex almost professionally whipped together the ingredients and poured the batter into a pan that none of them had even seen them get out.

"You're making pancakes," Eagle squealed like a little girl, but stopped immediately when Alex turned to face him with the spatula in hand resembling how you were to hold a weapon.

Proximately three minutes later, Alex flipped a couple pancakes onto a plate and put it on the table and Eagle dived for a seat. Alex added more batter to the pan and got out five plates, forks, butter knives and glasses and set them on the table.

"Wolf, set the table or you will get nothing," Alex said groggily.

"Excuse me," Wolf barked. "Look you brat. I don't know what your problem is this morning but you have no right to push around you're authorities."

Alex had gone back to making pancakes, flipping the hotcakes once again in order to cook the other side.

"Fine," Alex said to everyone's surprise. "Then would you like to tell me what you were doing in my kitchen last night."

The room went dead silent.

"I don't know what you are talking about," was Eagle's immediate response.

"Really," Alex drawled. He turned around leaning against the counter so that the light from the sun caught on his chest and illuminated his scars. His eyes bore into Wolf's, then as if he had been up in his room reciting it, he said, "Second drawer nearest to the door, five centimeters open when I made sure it was seven; Cupboard left side of the room, in the corner, opened slightly when it was closed; Cup in the skin in the top right corner is upside down not right side up; Toaster was in the middle, centered not against the wall, centered; The corn oil in the pantry has been disturbed and, this is the most noticeable of all, you opened my fridge, which I place a single piece of mechanical pencil lead on the hinge so that when someone opened it, it would break and fall to the ground." Alex strode over to the fridge bent down, only to stand up and reveal two pieces of lead, unmistakably once being a whole. "Don't lie two me, Wolf, because as far as I am concerned I didn't even mention half the things in here that scream your presence." Alex turned back to his cooking and that was it. They didn't hear a word from the boy until they arrived at the boundaries of the Brecon Beacons.

"Why are we here?" Alex's voice was passive but no one could mistake the cold vibe behind it.

"Well, We have to pass some tests in order to be qualified to teach the under age spies. Apparently they want only the best," stated Snake.

Alex, who thought that they were going straight to the academy, started to grumble to himself, "It would be nice if people would actually tell me things once in a while."

Wolf raised his eyebrows at the rest of the unit as he listened into Alex's silent teenage tantrum, one that he didn't seem to have to often.

Alex swung his bag over his should just as a unit he recognized as C-unit jogged up to them.

"Hey, Fox. Where are you been all this time," beamed Puma, clasping hands with Ben.

"I've been great. I'm sure that you remember Cub."

**Puma POV**

Puma looked down, only to look back up at eye level, to see an impassive face staring blankly back at him.

"Uh…hi," Puma tried, nervously, to make the young teenager welcome.

The boy was once here before. Although, if he remembered correctly, the boy was treated something lower then the level of trash. Wolf, the leader of K-unit made sure of that. Even he did his part to make the kid's time at Brecon Beacons was a little piece of the under world.

Cub had not been very scrawny, compared to most teens his age. He was even able to keep up with K-unit, a fully trained SAS unit that had four men with their own special abilities. Sure the boy was physically able, but his serious brown eyes and wavy blonde hair made him look soft. Even his skin had a sort of weakened look to it. But, now…

Alex looked back him. His eyes showed nothing. He had to be a foot and a half taller. His hair was straight now and shaggy, dropping into his formidable eyes. His shoulders were broad and pulled back, defying every authority around him. Muscles that he didn't have before ran down his chest, arms, and legs. Puma could actually see them ripple when they moved. However, the muscles were not large enough to draw drastic attention. He was more of lean muscled, with his body completely toned. Cub, all in all, was a very handsome boy. His was angelic, despite the cool, too well knowing eyes.

Puma shivered.

_What happened to him?_

The boy saw the reaction, a small smirk gliding across his mouth. Immediately, Puma was angry at himself. _How could I show so much weakness? Aren't I supposed to be the unforgiving, cold SAS man?_

**Alex POV**

Puma looked irritated. Fuming, at being caught showing flaws, he quickly said something about our test and turned to march towards the assault course.

Alex groaned inwardly. He had hated the Assault course and had no desire to run it ever again. But, then again, he wished that he wasn't owned by MI6 and could live a normal life._ I guess nothing ever goes right in life,_ Alex thought.

They jogged towards the assault course. Alex keeping far behind the others glanced around to see if anything had changed. Nothing had. It was exactly the way it was a year ago.

As they approached the assault course, Alex made out a crowd out of what looked like high schoolers. His stomach sinked. They weren't being test on their physical ability but on how well they would be able to handle kids. Alex love little kids. He really did. They were so innocent, not having a care in the world. The way they would play with strangers the way they do with best friends. Watching them made him forget about his own experiences. He though it was especially cute when a child would try to include him in on one of their little games.

But there was a problem. These weren't little five year olds; these were high schoolers and his classmates.

"There you go wolf. You have to drill these kids, feed them, and keep them out of trouble for a week. If you pass you will be going on your mission."

"Right," Wolf said, fuming. He didn't appear pleased with the arrangement. Alex mean while was doing his utmost best at not being recognized. He was standing behind Snake ducking his head, thinking that maybe it was a good idea to pull up the hood of his sweat jacket right about now.

"I can't believe they dumped the yearly babysitting on us," Fox grumbled.

"If you've noticed that happens a lot," Wolf snarled, scaring a group of girls. Wolf stared pointedly at Alex.

Alex had his hood up by this time. It was a good thing he decided to get a size bigger, because it was perfect for hiding his face. "Wolf if you knew what was best for you, you would look the other direction." His voice came out aggravated, angry. And indeed he was. What was MI6 thinking? Sending him down to Brecon Beacons for babysitting training and then making sure that it is his school!

Wolf looked taken aback, surprise swimming in the mist of his black eyes. At the same time Tom's head snapped up. He gazed at the unit, astounded that Alex was here.

"Okay," shouted Puma. "This is K-unit. They will be your babysitters for the next week."

"_This stinks. I can't believe my dad signed me up for a secret boot-camp."_

"_Me neither, it seems like nobody knew."_

"I will let K-unit introduce themselves to you." Puma's voice boomed through the camp.

The whispers had risen louder. Students turned to other students, focusing on their conversation instead of the ever-growing impatient Puma.

Puma's chest swelled as he filled his lungs with air. Alex, who had heard Puma use his 'big voice' before, stepped forward. He was getting a headache from the students chattering and didn't want it to get worse.

"I'll take care of this," Alex's muffled voice carried over to Puma's ears. His head snapped in his direction. "You go head get your other assignments out of the way."

**PUMA POV**

Puma nodded, feeling the growing sense of nausea and fear that he had developed around the kid. He had only seen that kid not even twenty minutes and already knew that he would trust him with his life. That was where the nausea came from.

Cub stepped forward. "Quiet," his voice came out in little more then a whisper. The student carried on with their conversations. They had not even noticed that they had a new instructor. The teachers raised the eyebrows at the hooded, less bulky figure. "I said quiet." Cub's voice came out slightly louder. The students did not respond.

Instantaneously, Cub's hand flashed to his back pocket threw up his hand into the air and fired five shot.

"AAIIEEEEEEEEE," several girls shrieked.

"I told you to shut up." Cub didn't yelp, growl, or grip. But his actions spoke his impatience clear even though his tone did not.

"What the heck," Puma shouted.

Cub didn't even glance back at him to acknowledge his out burst. "Puma I told you to go about your duties." Cub turned around to face him. "I have this completely under control."

It was a dismissal. Something that he wasn't used to getting from a teenager


	5. Time to teach the Twerps

**DISOWN: I do not own this Alex Rider or any other characters in the Alex Rider series.**

Previous:

_**PUMA POV**_

_Puma nodded, feeling the growing sense of nausea and fear that he had developed around the kid. He had only seen that kid not even twenty minuets and already knew that he would trust him with his life. That was where the nausea came from. _

_Cub stepped forward. "Quiet," his voice came out in little more then a whisper. The student carried on with their conversations. They had not even noticed that they had a new instructor. The teachers raised the eyebrows at the hooded, less bulky figure. "I said quiet." Cub's voice came out slightly louder. The students did not respond._

_Instantaneously, Cub's hand flashed to his back pocket throwing up his hand into the air and fired five shots._

"_AAIIEEEEEEEEE," several girls shrieked._

"_I told you to shut up." Cub didn't yell, growl, or grip. But his actions spoke his impatience clear even though his tone did not. _

"_What the *[Please insert your choice of swear word here]*," Puma shouted._

_Cub didn't even glance back at him to acknowledge his out burst. "Puma I told you to go about your duties." Cub turned around to face him. "I have this completely under control."_

_It was a dismissal. Something that he wasn't used to getting from a teenager_

**Twerps POV**

"Now kids, you're going to be here for one week. And let me tell you this isn't going to be vacation, so I don't any complaints. A big, black man had come forward to, it seemed, take back his position of leader from the hooded man. His legs were spread apart, hands clasped behind his back and his eyes narrowed into a death glare. "My job isn't to bounce you up and down on my knee or calm you when you have a flipping nightmare. My job is to show you just how sheltered you are and expose you to a little bit of what the real world is like, got it?"

Some of the teenagers kept glancing nervously at the hooded figure. His gun was still at his side, resting easily on his hand. It looked like the hooded man was completely relaxed with the weapon.

"Any Questions," snapped the big man. His voice startled some of the students up front.

One of the teachers raised his hand.

"MR…"

"Wolf,"

"Yes. Ah…Wolf. I would appreciate it if you would not yell at the students. They are simply here to observe the way the SAS soldiers live."

Wolf's face what blank. Then all the sudden, his voice came out in a menacing growl that made the teacher take a step back. "What kind of *[Please insert your choice of swear word here]* have you been smoking. You signed the documents that said you would be living that way the SAS soldiers do for a week and that is exactly what you are going to get."

The teachers looked shocked. "That can't be," a female teacher squealed.

"Eagle, I don't want to deal with them. Take them to the sergeant's office and let them look at the paperwork." Eagle directed the somber teaches to the sergeants office, laughing all the way.

Tom shifted uncomfortably. How did that girl know that Alex would be here? He stepped forward reaching to his pocket.

"All right line up." Tom jumped, his heart starting to race. Alex had told him stories of these men. But he didn't need them to tell him that the K-unit was dangerous. Just the fact that Alex was standing next to them said that they were important people.

Children ushered each other into line. "Okay, we are K-unit," Wolf gestured to Snake, Eagle, and Fox. "This is Cub." He waved a hand at Alex. The teens glanced between Alex and K-unit, noting how k-unit separated themselves from Alex. Tom gritted his teeth. He knew k-unit wasn't making things purposefully hard for Alex, but they had a way, just like all adults, of making themselves seem more imperative that Alex. "We will be 'caring for you' until you leave on Saturday. You will be given a timetable and be spilt into groups. You will be required to do everything a SAS man or woman **(I don't know if women are allowed in the SAS)** except shooting we will give you that time off. So, use it wisely."

**Alex POV**

The teens started to chatter among themselves, taking guesses at whose group they would be in.

"Attention," Wolf shouted. "I will call out the names of those who will go with Snake." Snake stepped forward and away from the group. "You will kindly go to your group leader when you name is called….Mitchell Rogers."

A brown hair boy slouched over to Snake.

"Andy Parkinson."

**(I'm going to skip all the away to Alex's group because that isn't really important. The only piece of information that you needed to know is that Tom Harris did not get put into Alex's group. He got put into Wolf's)**

"Will the rest of you step over to Cub."

Alex felt the teens eye him curiously, but fear was evident in their eyes. If the spy kids at the academy were like this, they weren't going to survive in the world they are jumping into. His eye's studied his previous classmates. James, Cindy, Myles, Skyler, Elizabeth, Taren, Brian, and Heather were in his group. And they just so happened to be all of the populars, well except Tarren. She was a quiet girl.

He hadn't seen these people for a good three years. On his fifteenth birthday he had went into home school and negotiated with Booklynn to stay on the footie team so that he could get his P.E. credits and still have that contact with people his age. Myles, one of the offense footie players, would surly recognized him. Alex tugged on his hood as the group migrated their way over to him.

"Okay," He said. His voice was quiet, like the time his got their attention just a moment ago. "You will be in my group for a total of five days. I do not except wining or protest. If you do me the simple courteously of doing as I say I will go easy on you. So, just remember. I can always make things worse."

And so the day went on. Despite Alex's lecture of not winning there seemed to be a lot of it. Even the meek Taren let out her fatigue, though not as loudly as the rest. Alex showed them their cabin and then he rammed them into the ground with various exercises. By the end of the day Alex was amusing himself with the phrase 'spank them soundly and put them to bed.'

The last day of the Camp came. Every teen had just about had it well almost every teen. Alex was absolutely enjoying himself. Revenge, sweet revenge.

"Okay, brats. You've been here for two stinking weeks and I've had about enough of your winning." The teachers looked shocked at Wolf's choice of words, but none of them dared to objection. The last time a teacher did that, wolf made him run five miles. And the wolf said, "You got off easy shriveled prune. Don't interrupt me again."

"I decided to call the buses early and get you out of my site." There was a sudden outbreak of whooping and screams. A couple girls actually fell to their knees with their faces in their hand and started to wail.

Wolf turned around and smirked at his unit. "I think we're going to do just fine and that spy campus."

That was when tom walked up. "Alex."

"Hmmm."

Tom scrabbled for something in his pocket.

"Someone gave something to me to deliver to you. It was some girl. She said it was urgent."

Puzzlement flickered across his face. The only reason why Alex let it cross her face was because no one could see his face. "A girl? What did she look like," Alex asked as Tom handed over an envelope.

Racking his brains, Tom thought. "She was really hot…"

Alex let out an exasperated sigh. "Is that all you got!" Snake, Fox, and Eagle started chuckling, while Wolf allowed himself to smile.

"You didn't let me finish! Now I have to start all over again." Tom smirked. He knew that beneath Alex's hood was an annoyed expression. "Okay, well she was really hot and had long brown hair. She was around our age. I would guess younger. Oh, and she looked like an Olympic swimmer. I mean she was fit-"

"Shut up before I strangle you." Alex stomach was twisting slowly into a pulp.

"Do you know who she is?"

For the first time in a week, Alex let his hood fall back. His blonde hair was skewed across his face and his brown eyes were even more serious then Tom would have ever seen them. "No, I haven't. And you never saw her either." Tom stood shock still. "Got it," Alex said slowly. Tom nodded. "Good."

Alex stuck the envelope in his pocket. He then grabbed his hood and pulled it up, before anyone else could see him.

Alex walked up and got into the car, the letter sitting in his pocket nearest to his chest. It felt heavy. Alex hadn't had the chance to open it. K-unit always seemed to be around. He had been pestered by the letter. After a while, K-unit realized they were never going to find out what was inside the letter after Alex had lost his temper and said that it was confidential. However this wasn't exactly true. It was confidential in his mind, except by SAS and MI6 standards it would have been common knowledge. But they didn't know about it…yet.

"Is every one ready," asked Fox. There was a chorus of yeah's in the back of the jeep. "Okay, we're on our way to the National-train-a-teenage-spy campus."

**Okay guys I know that was a pretty lame chapter. It was really all I could do to wrap in up and make it snappy, there were a few people who wanted for me to get on with the story. Every so often I will update this chapter. You know, make it more lively.**

**Anyway. Thanks for all the support, I really enjoy the comments!!!!!!!!!!!!! I especially enjoyed Ichihimi I think it was. It was something pertaining to some anime show. I would like to thank her for all the constructive criticism. You really let me have it. LOL. Thanks. You definitely gave me a lot to work on.**


	6. RANDOMNESS

**This is a personal short story for my Beta. LOL hope you like it. I will put my explanation for this at the end. Muawa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**DISOWN: I do not own this Alex Rider or any other characters in the Alex Rider series. But I do own all the upcoming characters and events. (I do not own the idea of going to teach a bunch of teenage spies, that was someone else, but I give them my full gratitude for the foundation of my story)**

The light flickered on in the room. Leonessa Ivanovan jerked up looking wildly around her. A blinding white light was all she saw. Confusion was on one the main emotion, along with fear, and was ripping her very soul apart.

One blurred figure came into focus.

"**What is your name,"** growled a deep voice.

Leonessa shrank back into the cold metal that formed itself into a chair. "Leonessa Ivanovan," she shuttered.

"Wrong, that is your Fanfiction username!!!!" The voice screamed with intensity. "You do know what kind of crime you have committed. Do you know how much trouble you are in? I get call by some woman asking me to hunt you down to get information that you that only you can tell.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Leonessa cringe. Light came into the room.

"Sir, your client is in to waiting room. Should I show her to your office."

Leonessa Ivanovan was finally able to make out the features of a young brown haired boy in front of her. The fact that he was so young helped her gain confidence.

"No, she will be leaving shortly," the boy snapped. Leonessa heaved herself higher into the chair so that she wasn't hunched over and sat with more dignity. The door closed and once again she could see nothing.

"Now, what is your name?

"Why should I tell you my name?" Leonessa's eyes focused a lot faster this time. She could now see every movement the boy made.

"I am the one asking the questions," the boy said coolly. **"Now, how old are you?" **

"I don't know." Leonessa smirked with satisfaction at the frustration on the boy's face.

"**Where do you live?"**

"Aren't you will some sort of kidnapper group or agency? Shouldn't you know that by now?" Leonessa smile widened.

"SHUT UP!!! NOW TELL ME!! **What are you're favorite hobbies**?"

A few seconds of awkward silence passed.

"Huh."

"Would you just tell me about yourself so I can hand the information over to Black294. Goodness!! Why are girl so hard to deal with!!!!!!"

"WELL, WHY DIDN"T YOU JUST ASK YOU RETARD!! I HAD A LOT OF THINGS TO DO TODAY AND BESIDES WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!!!!"

"Oh." The boy looked embarrassed. His hand reached down to twiddle with his watch. "Maybe Alex is right. I wouldn't make a good spy."

"Alex! Alex Rider? You mean he's real!?"

"Yeah, he's waiting out in the hall with Black294."

"Your real dork, you know that?"

"Yeah, Alex says that too."

"Can I meet them?" Leonessa started to rise from her chair.

"NO!!! I WILL PREVAIL IN GETTING THE INFORMATION FROM YOU!!!!"

YOU TWERP! THEY"RE STANDING RIGHT OUTSIDE JUST LET ME GO."

"NO!!!!!!!"

Leonessa swung back her fist and punch him in the face, jumped over the table and then made a dash for the exit.

"GUARDS, GET HER. I WILL PEVAIL IN GETTING THE INFORMATION FROM HER!!!!!!"

The door opened and Leonessa stopped dead in her tracks. A young man with sweeping blonde hair slumped against the frame of the door lazily. "Tom, you've tortured her enough. Just let her go."

"NO, I WILL PREVA-"

Alex crossed the room in seconds. A loud clapping sound issued through the room. "Go on Leonessa. Black294 is waiting for your reply"

**HAHAHAHA!!! So I thought that was a fun way of asking more about my Beta. Oh and I am had been on the touchy side. You know. Every girl has that time of month. Let just say I needed to blow some steam. And I wanted to know more about who was editing my story. So…. I decided to get it all done in one sweep of my hand across the keyboard. Anyway. I'll write again every soon. Maybe. TAKS is coming up. Maybe.**


	7. The Assembly

**DISOWN: I do not own this Alex Rider or any other characters in the Alex Rider series.**

"The announcements came on," shouted a fragile girl.

"Yeah, I heard. So we're getting new temporary teachers. How long do you thing these ones are going to last," said a boy who had an amazing resemblance to the girl.

"Um…three weeks."

"Don't give them that much credit. The last ones only lasted two."

"Well, I think they'll last three. I bet five bucks."

"Fine," the boy grumbled. "Let's go to the assembly hall before the doors closed. We don't want to be late like last time."

The two hurried out of the room.

**(I wrote the part above in a hurry to try and tie the rest bellow together. Sorry)**

The room quieted as the assembly halls swung open. Wolf entered first, his head held upright, his shoulders back, and strode forward with purpose. Wolf left not a doubt that he was the leader. Following close behind was Eagle, looking around the room with interest. Next, Snake in, composed as ever when Fox drew level with him and whispered something in his ear. The four men had quiet an impression on the students, who turned to each other and chattered excitedly. Alex hung back at the doorway, just barely out of sight.

Hundreds of students where in the room and not just any students, but one's who where planning to become spies. Alex had to admit he was nervous. His instinct's told him that he was going to see learn things from these kid's just as they were going to learn from him. Slowly he drained his face of emotion, and began to walk forward. K-unit was almost to the stands, so everyone's focus was on them.

To his shock, adrenaline started to rush through his body. He ducked into the shadows, walking along the wall towards the stage one foot in front of the other. Wolf and the others had gotten on stage and were shaking the hand of the academy's head. By then Alex had become a shadow himself and slipped on stage unnoticed.

"We will be having guests as you can see." The Head of the academy said as Alex slipped into the chair that was marked with his name in a swirling calligraphy. "They will be teaching you for a short while. I will allow them to introduce themselves, what their specialty's are, and who they work under."

The Director handed the microphone to Wolf.

"Well, you will address me by my code name Wolf. I am the leader of K-unit. I worked with SAS for five years. I have gone on several missions were I worked with MI6, but I never actually worked for them. My specialty is strategy." Wolf handed the microphone to Eagle.

"Basically all my background is that same as Wolf's. The only difference is that my code name is Eagle and my specialty is weaponry." Eagle made it short and sweet, passing the mic to Snake.

"My name is Snake. I have been working with SAS for five years and am a fully qualified doctor. So, please if there is anyone who is injured, come see me." Snake passed the mic to Fox.

"You will refer to me as Mr. Daniels. Although, if you wish, my code name is Fox. I have worked for SAS for four years and MI6 for one. But I am still serving the SAS. So far I have been on two missions for MI6. My Specialty is collecting information." Ben turned as if two hand the mic to someone else, but no one was there.

Alex sighed, some of the staff turning to face him with surprise, finally realizing that he was sitting right next to them. Calmly, he smoothly got out of his seat, drifting eerily in the shadows towards Ben. Alex came out from behind him and gripped his wrist.

Ben must have jumped five in the air, swearing loudly. Alex raised a single eyebrow at Ben and saw the looks of shock K-units faces.

"Where the heck did you come from," Eagle hissed. The sound waves had caught in the amplifier, making the words ring through the quiet assembly. Shrugging, Alex pointed to the staff table and took the mic.

He turned to the crowd of kids. Whispering had erupted. Alex picked up sentences like:

"_But isn't he our age." _

"_He can't be a teacher."_

"_Maybe he is a new student. They are just introducing him in a new way."_

"_You can't be serious."_

Alex listened to the rants. This wasn't going to be easy. The kids were already starting to turn against him. He had to find a way to give him a chance.

"_Honesty, do they really think that that toddler has any skill. I mean, just look at him. He's looks too soft to even take a nerds punch."_

That comment had just cut his patience in half. Anger flowed inside him. His looks. That was how everyone categories him. A soft, gentle boy who, with the way his eyes shifted, knew a little too much, but was harmless. That was how someone who knew absolutely nothing about what was going on or in this case knew absolutely nothing about what he was getting himself into acted on. And what the hay! He could take more then a nerds punch. I mean what kind of figure of speech is that! **( A/N: I couldn't find a better way of describing how innocent and kindly Alex looked. So I tried to take it from a teenage boy's perspective [who evidently has no brains what soooo ever])**

He locked eyes with the boy. He had to be around eighteen. He was probably going to get his first mission some time soon. The boy looked back, his face going white.

"Hmmm." Alex held the mic lazily in his hand. "It seems that most of you are not pleased to see me. And to be honest I don't want to be here either. So do us both a favor and shut up put your heads down and follow orders because I have no problem cutting in off your shoulders." Alex took a sweeping glance around the assembly room. Everyone was holding their breath. "Now, my name is Alex Colton. I have worked for MI6 for over a year now and have gone on 11 missions. All of which were successful. My job here is to analyze every one of you and report back to HQ. I will not be participating in many of your physical exercises due to an injury I got on one of my missions. But-"

"What," Snake blurted. "Where!" Alex looked coolly over Snake. Worry was plastered over his face. Signing, Alex turned his body slightly towards Snake and said, "Be Quiet, you're not going to look at it and neither will you ask. I am my own doctor."

He continued on as if nothing had happened.

"But I will participate in some. I will be the example of what you have to be. You will have to match my expectation in order to pass. If you do not pass, you will be sent back home and never get a chance to be a MI6 agent until you are eighteen. But if you pass, well, your going to figure out that you never knew what hell meant.

"My job will also be to play with those thick skulls of your. I will be testing you on your quick thinking ability, you creativeness, and your capability of dealing with mental pain. Which I might add, you will probably be enduring physical pain at the same time. So…" A cruel smile twitched the corners of Alex's mouth. "Let's try to make the best of this so I won't have to put you through any more misery then I have to, compendia?

Alex ended his speech, glancing around the room. "Okay then. I'll see you kitties later." He flipped off the microphone, laid it down and found himself back in the comforts of the shadows. The Silence was astounding. No one moved. Alex made his way to the back door, stepped out of the shadows, and opened the one of the two doors with a click.

Once out of the assembly room, girls started giggling, boys started to make plans on how to humiliate Alex the most, and teachers started to hush the student body, but to no avail. Everyone was too excited by the youngest teacher ever to walk through their school doors.

"Did you see his eyes?"

"Yah, they make him look so sexy," the young, fragile girl laughed nervous.

"Don't tell me you're crushing on him," said the girl's brother.

"Who wouldn't," the fragile girl's friend said.

"Whatever he looks like a weakling to me. He won't be able to get past the first three weeks, you just watch."

Alex was approached by a receptionist. She smiled kindly. "It'll be fine. The kid's won't like to be taught by someone their own age, but if you're as good as they say, then you will have no problems."

Alex nodded, glanced swiftly around.

"May I ask where I will be staying?"

Again the receptionist grinned.

"Oh, of coarse." She led him to the desk, pushing a black button firmly. "You will be staying in the boy dormitory with the other members of K-unit. We know that units are to stay together, however we did not know the arrangement you wanted. We have a separate room waiting for you unless you didn't want to room with your companions."

"I'll take the separate room."

She nodded with a knowing look.

"Most spies who stay here for any number of time do." A young man came hurrying around the corner. "This is Mr. Alexander. He is an assistant teacher in the marshal arts department and he will also be assisting to your every need." The receptionist walked into a small room behind the desk.

"Well, let's get you too your room, huh, Mr. Rider."

Alex didn't reply. He turned in the direction of the boy's dormitory and strode forward with propose. Mr. Alexander hurried to keep up.

The young man seemed, by the way he rushed at his side, eager to do he job.

"So, why are you out of the assembly so early, Mr. Rider?" The young man smiled exuberantly.

"Because I felt it was a waste of time," Alex replied bluntly.

The young man shifted uncomfortably.

"I believe my baggage has already been brought to my room," Alex presumed.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Rider," the young man stammered, looking taken aback.

He sighed and stopped, the young man taking a few step's ahead of him and turned in his direction.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Rider?"

"My name is Alex. None of this Mr. Rider crap. Okay."

Mr. Alexander cocked his head. "You're hard to figure, Alex. But, I guess that is to be expected with someone of your status."

"You aren't allowed to remind me of my 'status' either," grumbled Alex. "  
Nothing ever happened."

Again Mr. Alexander surveyed him. Then a blazing grin stretched across his face.

"Of course, Alex. My name is Brian. I prefer that to my last name. Now come on…Alex. Let me show you your room." He turned and bounce across the campus. Alex paced steadily beside him, keeping up easily. Soon, they were walking up the empty dormitory halls and stopped beside the room numbered 1304. His room was at the very back out the building, in fact all of the teacher's lodgings were.

"K-unit is directly beside you. To the left," Brian said as he handed Alex a card. He swiped it through the door key.

Stepping into his dorm room was like stepping into one of those fancy hotels that wait on you every second of the day. It was pretty sweet. The bed was a king size with gold threaded pillows. The covers were also made out of a golden colored fabric. They were accented with a soft rose tint. The walls were the same color of soft rose. The furniture was all a light, solid wood.

The room looked absolutely amazing.

The room was absolutely a girl's room.

Although, Alex didn't complain. He knew full well the students had to deal with something a few steps ahead of the SAS rocks that had a nerve to call themselves beds. Hence He simply went over to the bed toed the suitcase up on the fluffy quilt, unzipped it, and started to unpack.

Alex was aware of Brian's eyes staring at the back of his head.

"Yes."

"Um…" He seemed uncomfortable with something. "It seems that we didn't change the room from our last guest. If you would like, I could get another room for you to sleep in until we properly arrange this one."

"No, thank you."

Alex knew he was on edge with the students. Usually students get their way of thinking from teachers, wither they be a parent or a close neighbor. Consequently, if he was in shallow waters with the students then he must be in even more shallow waters with the teachers. So, he didn't want to make a big fuss over the way his room looked.

Alex crossed the room, again aware of Brian's intense stare, and put an arm load of clothes into the dresser, then circled back for more. Once he was done with his clothes he turned to Brian.

"Yes?"

"Uh… you will meet the teachers at tea time, but other then that you will be left alone of the day."

Alex placed a picture of a rather boring desert scene on a thin nail that stuck out of the layers of paint, mud and sheetrock the made of the wall. He went back to the bag, pushing around various items, trying to select a single object to put in a particular place.

"Then, I guess, I will take a shower and catch so sleep. Did you stalk the bathroom with towels?"

I heard a quick patter of feet.

"Yes, Sir," came a sigh of relief. Alex flashed him a warning look

"I'll see you at tea time. What is the room number?" Alex turned towards him, one of his pistols in hand. Brian's eyes widened as he cocked it and tested its sightings.

"I will come a get you, you don't have to worry about stuff like that." He smiled at Brain, shaking his head, completely bemused.

"You haven't been working here for that long have you? In fact, I bet you only have this job because you were the top of your class, but were unable to deal with the reality of what being a spy actually is." Shock flinted across Brian's face. "What is the room number?"

"1208," Brian spoke almost mechanically.

"I'll meet you at the room." Alex turned and carefully placed the pistol underneath his pillow. Brian made no move towards the exit. Alex turned to his suit case once again and started to pull out an assortment of weapons out of it. "That was a dismissal Brian," Alex whispered, knowing full well that he could not hear.


	8. Teacher Out Rage

DISOWN: I do not own this Alex Rider or any other characters in the Alex Rider series.

Previous:

_Alex placed a picture of a rather boring desert scene on a thin nail that stuck out of the layers of paint, mud and sheetrock the made of the wall. He went back to the bag, pushing around various items, trying to select a single object to put in a particular place._

"_Then, I guess, I will take a shower and catch so sleep. Did you stalk the bathroom with towels?"_

_I heard a quick patter of feet._

"_Yes, Sir," came a sigh of relief. Alex flashed him a warning look_

"_I'll see you at tea time. What is the room number?" Alex turned towards him, one of his pistols in hand. Brian's eyes widened as he cocked it and tested its sightings._

"_I will come a get you, you don't have to worry about stuff like that." He smiled at Brain, shaking his head, completely bemused. _

"_You haven't been working here for that long have you? In fact, I bet you only have this job because you were the top of your class, but were unable to deal with the reality of what being a spy actually is." Shock flinted across Brian's face. "What is the room number?"_

"_1208," Brian spoke almost mechanically._

"_I'll meet you at the room." Alex turned and carefully placed the pistol underneath his pillow. Brian made no move towards the exit. Alex turned to his suit case once again and started to pull out an assortment of weapons out of it. "That was a dismissal Brian," Alex whispered, knowing full well that he could not hear._

K-unit walked through the doors, escaping the thick atmosphere of the assembly hall.

"I feel like I can breathe again," muttered Eagle.

"Well, what do you expect? Cub really set the bar. He is an underage spy who is not trusted, at least not by this school. If you could call it a school," Wolf growled.

"I thought the whole charade was kind of funny," Fox smirked.

That earned him a smack around the head.

"What it was," fox grumbled.

"Just because you're not officially in my unit anymore doesn't mean I don't feel like I need smack you when ever you step out of bounds," Wolf growled.

"How did I step out of bounds?" Fox frowned.

"That's what I always wonder," Eagle perked up.

"It's because you deserve it," Snake muttered.

K-unit continued down the hall.

The door clicked shut. Alex listened to the fading foot steps. Eerie silence filled the room. He had not wanted Brian to go. Truth was he liked Brian. But he had to know.

The letter burned in his pocket. The aching in his heart was heavy. He needed to read it. What did it say? What did she write? Why of all people did she put the letter into the hands of his best friend? A person of no combat experience. A person that, if he was caught, would spill anything and everything. If a single slit in his skin, made by a knife, was suddenly stretching from his shoulder to his wrist. Why? Why would she do that? She was smarter then that. She was one of the most incredible people he had ever met. She was also one of the most lethal. He could almost see her long, curly brown hair swirl around her as she turned to laugh at him. Her eyes alight with happiness.

"Alex!" A soft giggle escaped from her mouth. "Alex, what are you doing?"

Alex balanced himself between the rock and the side of the cliff. "Ah, trying not to fall into a crack and jamming myself into the shape of a cork wedge." She laughed again, her movements swift as stretched forth her hand to be his aid.

"Thanks." He let out his breath in one big whoosh, and then gave her one of his crooked smiles. "Since when did you become a expect rock climber?"

"Since when did you have such a carefree face?" Every movement in Alex's body stopped. His back straightened so that he was a good four inches taller then her. "What!" Her hands grabbed his face, trying to mold the face back into a smile, no matter how half hearted it was. "I liked it. Please smile. I like it!"

Tears formed in Alex's eyes.

Why?

Why did she have to appear?

Why did she have to disappear?

Why couldn't just she vanish?

Why couldn't she stay with him?

She was his idol. She was his adversary. She was his everything.

The letter now sat in his hand. Echoed screams issued from it. He let the salt water trail down his cheeks. Indecision was tearing him apart.

The door opened. **(HAHAHAHA I AM EVIL)**

"Alex," came Ben's voice.

Quickly, Alex stood up. Moving swiftly to the bathroom, he turned on the facet. Water rushed through his fingers and dripped off his face in a matter of seconds before a second call rang through the room traveling into the hallway.

"What," Alex call. He made his voice come out purposefully irritated as he glanced in the mirror so make sure his eye weren't red and puffy. Relief flushed through his veins as his saw no trace of his tears. He had not been crying long and hard enough to do any damage.

"Where are you?"

Alex turned and shuffled out of the bathroom.

"Where am I supposed to be," he grumbled.

Ben paused when he saw his face dripping wet. "Well we wanted to go over this week's lesson plan."

"I have mine planned out."

"But we wanted you to hear what your plans were so that we could be informed."

"Oookay."

Snickering Eagle said, "Nice room."

"Mhhh"

"Do you like it," Eagle continued.

"First off," Alex sighed, ignoring Eagle. "I thought I would perform a few simple tests to see where the kids are both physically and mentally. This will stretch out for a full week."

"Oh good… I quess we should do something like that too," Snake said. "We were going to head straight into it like what we did with you."

"Well, I don't know if you have noticed but I'm not normal."

"Yeah, they aren't either."

"You're wrong." Wolf and Fox glanced at each other. "They are normal kids who simply got the chance to enter the spy world. Every child you've set eyes on would jump at the chance to enter that world. Now, I am sure that the government did their research but I am equally sure they don't know want it takes to be a child spy."

"Why do you say that," Fox asked.

"A child needs more then just wit and the ability to be resourceful. They need endurance, speed a wide variety of knowledge about plant, animals, and climates around the world. They also need to be able to withstand pain and a great deal of stress. That depends on your character. I could go on and on about a bunch of other things, but that was take hours." Alex stopped to sigh. His face grew heavy. And it seem as though lines appeared on his face making him look three times his age. "The point is that because children are not fully developed both physically and mentally they cannot withstand the pressures of this adult world. Most will make it past the exams that you and I will give, but the real exam is out there. About ninety-seven percent of those kids that pass our tests will die within twenty-four hours of their first mission. Two percent will go mentally insane. The other one percent will turn out like me. Ruthless and bloodthirsty. Unable to trust anyone. Suspious of everyone and unable to communicate with those of their own age." Alex paused. A furrow in his brow as if he was thinking deeply. "And then they will go insane."

A bleak silence followed his words.

"So…you're going to go insane," eagle asked.

Alex looked up as if surprised. "No, Eagle. I've already have my mental breakdown. I am already insane. Why do you think I can stand so much blood." A laugh issued from Alex's mouth. "I broke when I when on my 1st mission. Being put in a tank with a man-of-war can have that effect on you. The only difference between me and the students is that my insanity makes me capable of doing the job. Their insanity will make them incapable to do anything."

Alex crossed the room. "Come now. It's time for tea." Chuckling he walked out of his room.

Alex took long strides as he hurried down the hall. Anxious to escape the suffocating ragged that had been shoved down his throat in his moments with the unit. It had been so long since he had seen them, including Ben. His relationship with the unit had never been strong even thought them has saved each others necks. He heard the pounding of boot on the tile floor as the four men caught up to him.

Once they were by his side they slowed down, keeping his pace. They turned the corner and eventually came to room 1208. Alex entered first.

The room was full of conversation. Every teacher acting as though the five guest teachers had not walked through their door.

"Ahhhh," the headmaster smiled. "They're here, they're here. Quiet down everyone. Quiet down. Please sit down." Wolf, Snake, Eagle, Ben, and Alex took a sat. "Eh, not there Mr. Rider. Not there." The headmaster smiled at Alex as though smiling at a two year old who had done something adorable. "You're seat is here by me."

Alex was still. What is he playing at, Alex thought. If I don't respond I'll be acting like a teenager. I'll show that I am nothing more then a rebellious teenager. But if I go and sit there I'll only undermine myself to his authority. Okay, it's okay. I have to bide my time. I have to know what I am up against. I have to gain their trust. It's bad enough that the students and teachers hate me because I was assigned to this position, but it will be even worse if I show I can't obey orders.

Silently, Alex got the seat and moved to the one the head master was now patting.

"Well, won't this be fun. Having a student teacher here will certainly give us some more insight in to our progress." The headmaster grinned as the rest of the teacher nodded their agreement.

"I am not a student teacher," Alex's soft voice rang out amidst the teacher's mutters. Everyone turned to Alex as they quieted. "If you read your instructions," Alex said in an undertone. "Then it would be clear that I am not a student teacher. I am here to replace the teacher that MI6 has found Unsatisfactory. I believe that you, Mr. Umpther, were teaching the division that I will now be taking over." Alex turned to the Headmaster.

The uncomfortable pause was bleak.

"How dare you insult the headmaster," a teacher said outraged.

"You are mistaken," Alex lowered his voice. "He is the one who insulted me." Again silence. "Now, I respect everyone in this room. I have gathered enough information and done enough research to say that several of people from this room have more reputable qualities then I do myself. However, I am starting to doubt that research because to this horde of stupidity I see. A child I may be in your eye. A child I may be in my enemy's eyes. But you know what, that's a repetitive mistake that is made every time I go out into the field. And it's that exact mistake that get's their throat's cut. Now, let's place age differences aside and focus on experience instead, if I may make that suggestion."

"Boy, You may have had a few lucky escapes, but that gives you no authority to run your mouth," a brisk man said gruffly.

Alex lend on a table that was separating him from a teacher on his other side, his head resting on the backside of his hand. "Lucky escapes, huh?" A coy smile spread across Alex's face. Blonde, black streaked hair fell across his eyes. "Take a close look, Mr. Wailker. Then, please, take a moment to think of your students. Then take a closer look. I am the thing that you are trying to replicate. I am the thing that you are trying to re-invent. I have been on quite a few missions and all have been successful. I am your model. Now, what would the students do if you openly or inwardly despise me and look down on me because of my age. Do you think that human beings need to be a certain age to be able to take upon a adult job. Of course you didn't. That is the reason why you are here. So if you did think that children could undergo such a large and dangerous task, then why the change of heart. Is it because you saw the results? Or have you been thinking this for quite some time." A look of shock cross the brisk man's face, then a maroon blush filled his checks. Alex was chuckling, a small and cold laugh that filled the room. "Do not worry so much, Mr. Wailker. Most of you're students will die within 24 hour of their first field mission, even if I am here to help them." The laugh was louder. It echoed in the ears of the teachers. Their backs were ridged and eyes wide. Surly this monster before them couldn't be want they are turning their beloved students into.

"Do you think this is funny. You're saying horrible thing," said a blonde, supermodel like teacher.

Alex tilted his head up so the teachers could see his face. "I am only stating the facts, my dear Miranda."

"How did you get my name," She growled.

"You're files were simple to get to Miranda. You don't have that high of a clearance. I only had to ask for your file."

Miranda's finger's tightened over the arms of her chair.

Alex was still smiling. It unsettled everyone. It seemed like he was having that time of his life.

"There was nothing that interesting in your file. Well you're missions weren't interesting, but…"

"Quiet! Just be quiet," Miranda shrieked. She shot up, knocking her chair backwards and stood there breathing heaving."

"Hmm…It seems I hit a nerve. I'm not surprised. You probably nerve wanted anyone to know about that." Alex's face was a mask of nothingness. "Several others are in the same predicament as you, Mrs. Hamilton." Alex gazed at the blonde teacher. "You should not be so ashamed."

"Stop it…" Miranda whispered, as she slumped back in her chair.

"Are you getting a more detailed idea, Mr. Wailker." All eyes snapped back onto the brisk man. "Raising children to be spy's…You know that is not the only thing you are doing. No, not spy's. You're raising a lethal weapon."

The teachers continued to goggle at Alex. As he got up told the headmaster that had classes planned for the next few weeks and that he would need no assistance from the other teachers, then steadily, walked out into the hall. Every teacher seemed to hold his or her breath as they listened to the footsteps of the young spy disappear into nothingness.

"He's got to go!"

An immediate uproar was sounded. Half of the teachers were enraged while the other half seemed too surprise and shock or deep in thought to make a sound.


	9. Connection

Heat.

His body sweated madly as he tossed from one side to another. The wounds from his pervious mission threatened to open, adding to the discomfort.

Memories swarmed the logical brain cells almost forcing them to except that that was the reality of the situation. That he was not asleep in his bed.

He jerked as he tied to dodge the knife, which was held by a disembodied hand, plunged towards his chest. He almost let out a groan as it connected. A laugh echoed wildly from all sides. A woman's laugh. "Serves you right," the woman snickered. Slowly an arm appeared, computerized, like it was programmed, attaching to the hand. A shoulder followed. Then a torso. An neck. Legs. The other shoulder. The other arm. The other hand. Then the head.

A chill shot through Alex. It had no face. The head was there, but the face, the nose, the mouth, the eyes, was no where to be found.

Alex shot up. His heart hammered in his chest. Sweat made his t-shirt stick to his back. Breathing deeply, Alex threw back the covers. His legs felt as through they would not be able to support his weight.

The sky was pitch black and Alex's eyes still felt heavy.

He glanced at the clock. 4:27. It was early. And there was no way he was going back to asleep.

A few moments later Alex was out on the campus sidewalk, his shoes pounding on the cement. He had managed to put on some sweat pants and a cotton jacket, no shirt. Running always was his stress reliever. He felt his powerful muscles stretch as he took one step after another.

Soon the campus was left far behind. His mind reeled with the new situation and problems. Death. Torture. Hatred. Physiological mind games. Physical pressure. Stress beyond imagination. These were the situation he was used to. Not, teaching. Not being a figure head.

His feet began to hurt as the cement gripped his skin, causing it to sting as he ripped it away.

What was he going to do? Already he felt the need to get out of this constricting prison. Alex slowed down into a jog as something caught his eye. A pipe. Looking around, Alex his way down towards the pipe. It had been exposed from years of erosion. The wheels in his started to turn. The pipe was fairly large. It was large enough for him to crawl through. But it was extensively covered with rust and there where many repair jobs. This pipe had been here long before the school.

Alex stretched out his hand and touched the pipe. The pipe was older make. At least 50 years, maybe more. He knocked on the pipe. Sound reverberated through out the pipe. It wasn't completely hollow. It was still in use.

Alex followed the pipe until it hit the wall. The wall surrounded the campus, keeping the students in and outsiders out. The wall was smooth and too tall to even risk climbing. There weren't even any trees near the wall to help climb over. The place was a proficient jail.

"Hey, you know that area is off limits!"

Alex turned around to see four students running down the slope. Two boy and two girls.

"Dude, come on. Are you stupid? Let's get out of here," one of the boys's said.

All four students stopped.

"Oh," one of the girl huffed, completely out of breath. "Mr. Coltin."

Alex nodded at the girl, then turned back around to observe the wall.

"AH…Mr. Colton. What are you doing," the other girl asked.

"Solving a puzzle."

Silence.

"A puzzle," the girl inquired again.

"Yes."

The girl looked at the wall and back at Alex. "You're trying to get out. You really don't want to be here, do you?"

"Not in the slightest," Alex replied frankly.

"Many have tried. Everyone of them has failed," one of the boy's said briskly.

A sinking feeling ruptured in his stomach.

"Including you," Alex concluded, an ominous feeling spread through out his body. "And if kids have tried to escape then wouldn't that you are forced here against your will."

"I guess. Kind of." The girl said. "We're all orphans. We've never been outside these walls since they've brought us. Most of us don't remember the outside. Once in a while an older kid is brought in and they tell us what it is like."

Alex turned to look at her. His face void of any emotion. MI6 had brought him here to teach kids who've never even been in the real world.

What were they thinking? Did they want these kids dead?

No. No. MI6 would not do that. There has to be some other reason.

Where they trying to teach him a lesson? No. No. this is too drastic. They wouldn't go this far.

Or, maybe… no. the only explanation is the one that was so plainly laid out before him. These kids were doomed to be MI6 spies or die.

"Orphaned, huh? How long ago did this start."

"Nineteen years ago," the quieter of the boys spoke.

"Hmmmm." Alex trail back over to the pipe and tapped it. He listened to the ringing echo as it reverberated in the cylinder. "Well, that's that."

Alex turned sharply and began to walk back to the sidewalk, the three kids trailing after him.


End file.
